Don't Forget About Me Oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: It started with an innocent dinner but it was clear Alex would always go back for Birkhoff. Alex/Birkhoff.


Don't forget about me

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Friendship/romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Alex/Birkhoff

Song: I'd come for you by Nickleback

Summary: It started with an innocent dinner but it was clear Alex would always go back for Birkhoff.

* * *

The laughter was a welcomed distraction. Over the past couple of night they had gravitated to the dinner table where one or the other would cook and they would finish the evening with laughter and gentle ribbing.

Nikita lent into Michael, her face lighten by a smile after their talk veered towards rescuing and damsel in distress.

"Like you wouldn't" Birkhoff scoffed, jabbing a finger towards Michael who laughed and raised a hand. Alex and Sean looked between the pair and shook their heads.

"OK yeah; it's a thrill knowing your saving someone's life" Michael agreed as Birkhoff beamed with victory causing Alex to lean into his side and flick his ear. The resident genius pulled a face and went to pinch her but she moved back quickly.

"Don't hurt if their hot" Sean offered as both Alex and Nikita threw him a look. The Navy seal just ducked his head gaining a laugh from the other two men at the table.

Birkhoff lifted his energy drink and smirked.

"Though lately Michael would be the damsel and Nikita would be riding in to save his sorry ass" Birkhoff yelped when Michael threw his napkin at him and glared. Nikita however just laughed and gave Michael a pointed look.

"Don't worry Michael you are a prettier damsel than nerd" Nikita soothed gaining a dirty look from Birkhoff and a look of pride and distaste from Michael.

Alex laughed before she lent into Birkhoff again and fluttered her eyes up at him.

"Don't worry Birkhoff I think you would make a pretty damsel" Alex offered as Birkhoff gave her a good hearted glare, not minding that she was invading his personal space.

"The right lipstick" Alex squealed as Birkhoff moved quickly and grabbed her, digging his fingers in to her sides. The rest just laugh as Alex giggled and squirmed against Birkhoff's arms.

Nikita smiled after Birkhoff stopped his attack on Alex and allowed her freedom, though his arm dropped to the back of her chair and she didn't care.

"I would save you Alex" Sean offered causing Birkhoff smirked and glanced over Alex's head to give Sean a look.

"Please she don't need saving" Alex laughed and nodded, missing the look crossing Nikita's face as she watched them all.

"He's right; I have his voice _in _my ear on pretty much every mission. I'm willing to kick everyone's ass just to kill him" Alex offered off handed as Birkhoff grinned and nodded. It was true, Birkhoff would willingly annoy the rest of and show enough concern when they were backed in to a corner.

With Alex however he pushed her till she broke and fought tooth and nail to escape. And he would be waiting for her to return just to berate her.

"Not that you wouldn't be a hot damsel in distress Sunshine" Birkhoff offered causing Alex to beam up at him and Nikita to frown. Flickering a glance to Sean, Nikita saw the man didn't like the closeness between Alex and Birkhoff.

"Though he wouldn't turn into a prince if you kissed him Alex; Birkhoff would go back to being a frog" Michael joked gaining a dirty look from Birkhoff and Alex laughed loudly nudging his side.

Nikita smiled before she tilted her head; something was clicking into place for her but she had to be sure.

"You would become an old maid before anyone rescued you anyway nerd" Nikita teased causing Birkhoff to snap his hand to his chest in mock offence. Alex however shook her head.

"No he wouldn't; I would save him" the quickness of her response didn't register with her or Birkhoff, but Nikita saw a look cross Sean's face and she knew that he was understanding something as well.

"See this is why I'm leaving her all my money" Birkhoff declared as Alex beamed and pointedly stuck out at Michael who chuckled.

"Leave me the house and you have a deal" Alex ordered as Birkhoff pretended to think it over before laughing and nodding, sipping his drink.

* * *

Nikita glanced over to Sean as he dried the dishes, looking over her shoulder she watched as Michael, Birkhoff and Alex argued over a movie. Michael had saved a space for Nikita on the love seat, while Alex and Birkhoff had claimed the sofa.

"Their not just friends are they" the question made Nikita to snap her eyes back to man who was watching Alex and Birkhoff. The pair had started their own argument and were going toe to toe over it. It was banter and Nikita wanted to assure the navy seal that he was wrong but she wasn't blind.

"They have been through a lot together" Nikita offered instead but Sean snorted and shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the pair. He flickered his gaze to Nikita for a second and she knew nothing she said would convince him otherwise.

"After all of this is over; she will always go back to him. They might not end up like you and Michael but she _will _always go back for him" the tone to his voice was cementing in his mind that this story would end only one way. And he wasn't going to be prince charming to Alex's princess.

Nikita sighed and handed him another dish; she thought over the past and wondered just when Birkhoff and Alex went beyond just being friends. There was many moments that she couldn't pin point one moment amongst them all.

"This isn't a fairytale Sean" Nikita offered before the man looked at her with a raise eyebrow and a look of disbelief.

"Isn't it?" Nikita looked away to the sink and focused on the dishes she had to wash. Silence descended upon them and Nikita listened as Michael laughed while Alex had Birkhoff pinned and was demanding he said uncle.

"_we _would come back for you; we have" Nikita offered as Sean snorted and took another dish from her. Nikita glanced to him and sighed.

"I guess you would" Sean muttered before Nikita looked away.

They would always go back for each other; there was no doubt about that. But just like her and Michael, Nikita had no doubt what so ever that Alex would always go back for Birkhoff.

Probably for the rest of her life.

The end.


End file.
